


Special Delivery, House of Horrors

by Shira_Taka



Category: Naruto
Genre: DELIVERY AU, First Time, Gift, M/M, creepy outcasts spying on delivery boys, voyeuristic glee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:15:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24248665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shira_Taka/pseuds/Shira_Taka
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke are delivery drivers for two different restaurants. They meet when a *very* odd couple decides they each have different dietary needs.
Relationships: Orochimaru/Yakushi Kabuto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 44
Kudos: 188
Collections: Extraordinary SNS Fics💕





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheRedR0bin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedR0bin/gifts).



> This is a gift for TheRedRobin, and it's taken from the Delivery AU Prompt found here:  
> https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/tiny-pun/617017112950685696

Sasuke blows an errant strand of hair out of his face as he takes the stairs, two at a time, to the front door of an imposing and odd-looking house. It’s the weirdest house in the neighborhood, on the very edge of Fusion’s delivery range. He had not been particularly eager to make this delivery, but as the newest driver, it falls to him, today. The other drivers had snickered when the order had gone up. None of them would tell Sasuke why.

“You’ll learn,” they said.

It’s his last delivery of the day, and he is looking forward to getting it over with and going home.

Just as he reaches the last step (who needs this many stairs?), someone nudges against him.

“’Scuse me!” a boy says. “Just trying to get this delivery in on time.”

Sasuke looks at the person who has just brushed past him. A boy about 18 or 19—his own age—with the blondest, messiest hair he has ever seen is panting as he reaches for the doorbell. In his hand is an insulated satchel with “Ichiraku” blazoned across the front.

“I most certainly do _not_ excuse you,” he says irritably. The boy looks at him in surprise, then glowers.

“I have business here!” the boy protests. “I have a delivery to make.”

“As do I! Did no one ever teach you not to shove people out of your way just because you’re late?”

But the blond boy is ringing the doorbell, and soon enough, he hears the sound of footsteps.

When the door opens, he has to remind himself not to gawk. The man who answers is deathly pale, with long, silky, black hair. He’s also made up theatrically. His eyes, which are an unusual shade of yellow-green, are rimmed with kohl, their lids shaded with shimmering eye shadow. A silken black kimono threatens to slide off one shoulder.

“Got your Ichiraku order right here!” the obnoxious blond boy is saying.

“Very nice!” the man says. To Sasuke’s horror, the yellow-green eyes are roving all over him with obvious interest.

“Kabuto!” the man calls. “Your dinner is here!”

A younger man appears behind him. He’s young, not much older than Sasuke, but his hair is already grey. Unlike his… friend? Partner? Roommate?… he is not made up. He is dressed plainly and wears glasses.

“Ah, thank you,” the younger man–Kabuto—says, reaching out to take the containers the Ichiraku driver is handing him.

“It looks as if my order is here, also,” the older man says. “And didn’t they send the prettiest delivery boys today, too!”

Sasuke’s cheeks burn as the strange man looks him over once again.

Kabuto laughs. “Bonus,” he says, leering at the blond boy, who is staring in open-mouthed horror as he is openly appraised.

“Don’t just stand there, lovely, give me my meal!” the older man says with a beckoning finger.

Sasuke walks only just far enough to hand the older gentleman the food he has brought. The man takes the boxes and signs his receipt without taking his eyes off Sasuke.

“Orochimaru, you’re making him nervous, stop staring,” Kabuto says with a chuckle.

“Do pardon my manners,” Orochimaru says lightly. “I can’t help but express my appreciation for such a lovely form.”

Sasuke burns with embarrassment. The blond Ichiraku driver is grinning as if this is the funniest thing he has ever witnessed. He sure as hell wasn’t laughing when Kabuto’s eyes were slithering all over him, Sasuke thinks bitterly.

“Thank you, gentleman,” Orochimaru says, addressing both Sasuke and the Ichiraku driver. “Kabuto and I never can seem to agree on Sunday dinner.”

“Luckily, both of our favorite restaurants deliver,” Kabuto adds. “I expect to see a lot of you while we’re living here.” He is once again staring at the blond boy with open interest.

“Heh,” the blond boy says, blushing. Sasuke feels a frisson of savage schadenfreude.

_Not so funny when it’s happening to you, is it?_

“Thanks for ordering from Fusion,” he says mechanically. “Please feel free to rate your experience with our service on our website.”

“I most definitely shall,” Orochimaru says.

Sasuke turns and practically flies down the stairs. He hears the other boy’s footsteps behind him.

“Those guys are fucking creepy,” he hears the blond boy say.

“Hn.” Sasuke cannot disagree with him.

“I wonder if this is why I got stuck making the delivery today,” the boy grumbles.

Sasuke realizes, now, what the other drivers at Fusion had been snickering about. It looks like the Ichiraku boy is in the same position he is.

He glances at the receipt still in his hand. Orochimaru has tipped him over 50 percent. “How’d that one guy tip you?” he asks.

The blond boy straightens out the receipt that he has—naturally—wadded up in his hand. “Whoa,” he says. “He tipped 50 percent.”

“Decent,” Sasuke says.

“More than decent!” the blond boy says.

They realize at the same time that they’re still standing in front of Orochimaru’s house comparing receipts.

“Uh, bye, I gotta hand this in,” the blond boy says, dashing off to an orange economy sized hatchback.

Sasuke shakes his head as he gets into his black Prius. He drives back to Fusion to enter his mileage and the last tips of the day, including the generous tip that Orochimaru has given him.

Kakashi is sitting at the bar, reading, as usual. He looks up when Sasuke comes in, and despite the ridiculous mask that he always wears, Sasuke can tell he’s grinning.

“You made quite an impression today, Sasuke,” he says.

Sasuke rolls his eyes at his boss’ gloating tone.

“Your last customer filled out the satisfaction survey before you even got back. Nice to know we are providing such excellent experiences,” Kakashi continues, all too aware of Sasuke’s discomfort.

Sasuke says nothing, he just hands over his receipts for Kakashi to enter into the point of sale.

Kakashi whistles as he looks over Orochimaru’s receipt. “Good job, Sasuke. You’re making quite a haul.”

There has to be some kind of payoff for driving all over Konoha and getting leered at by strange men, Sasuke thinks.

Over the next week, Sasuke drives out to Orochimaru’s house four times. Each time, the blond boy from Ichiraku is also there. Each time, Orochimaru flirts with Sasuke, and Kabuto with the blond boy, and each time, they flee as quickly as they can after their deliveries are complete.

Except Sasuke notices that they always leave at the same time, even if one of them gets there and makes his delivery first. The boy irritates Sasuke. He is loud and brusque, and he did not endear himself with that little nudge on the first day. Nevertheless, he waits for Sasuke before he leaves the odd household, and Sasuke waits for him.

On their seventh delivery, the boy sidles up to him after they’re done handing off the food and taking their receipts. “Hey. Uh, I’m really sorry about shoving you that day,” he says.

Sasuke turns and looks at him, raising a brow and saying nothing.

“I, uh. Well. It was my first day on the job, see, and I really didn’t wanna be late with the food, but the old lady I delivered to before asked me to help her get her cat out of a tree, and I didn’t wanna say no, but it really pressed me for time. And anyway, I’m sorry. I’m not usually a jerk, I swear.”

Sasuke laughs in spite of himself. He’s never heard a person say so much at one time.

“Hey, bastard, don’t laugh at me!” the other boy says indignantly. “I really need this job!”

“Sorry. That was just… quite a story.”

“It’s true!” the other boy says shrilly.

Sasuke shakes his head, but he smiles.

“Uh,” the blond boy starts awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck, “I’m Naruto, by the way.”

“Sasuke.”

“Nice to meet you, Sasuke!” The boy grins, and his entire face lights up with his smile.

It’s a smile Sasuke finds easy to return. Something flutters in Sasuke’s stomach. It’s not the butterflies, no, Sasuke does not get butterflies when random boys smile at him. Not even boys with the bluest eyes he’s ever seen, not even when they shine like the sky on the sunniest day.

“So, uh, guess I’ll see you around,” Naruto says.

“Hn.”

Naruto walks off, but he turns and grins at Sasuke one last time. When he drives off, Sasuke realizes he hasn’t even got into his car yet.

As the weeks go on, the other drivers tease Sasuke mercilessly about making Orochimaru’s deliveries. They never laugh, however, when Sasuke’s cash out is higher than theirs. Kakashi says little, but the amusement dances in his eyes when he hands in his receipts.

“Bet you’ll be glad when you can hand off that house,” Shikamaru says in his flat, nearly inflectionless voice.

Sasuke just grunts in response. He doesn’t care. The tips Orochimaru leaves him make it worthwhile.

And he doesn’t mind running into Naruto. He doesn’t mind standing in front of Orochimaru’s House of Horrors, as Naruto calls it under his breath, listening to the other boy ramble on about his adventures and misadventures as a delivery driver for what he calls the “world’s best ramen.”

They’ve been making their tandem deliveries for two weeks when Sasuke begins to realize that, not only does he not mind running into Naruto, he actively looks forward to it. It isn’t a comfortable realization. He’s used to others being attracted to him, chasing him, seeking him out. He finds it annoying. More annoying, still, though, is the idea of chasing after someone else.

He attempts to stymie the flutter—fine… the _butterflies—_ as he drives to the House of Horrors. It’s no use. As soon as Naruto comes bounding up the walk, mindless of the ramen sloshing about in the delivery satchel, Sasuke is done for.

“Hey, Sasuke!” Naruto says breathlessly. Sasuke can say nothing.

When Naruto casually drapes his hand over Sasuke’s shoulder as they take the stairs, Sasuke feels weak.

Sasuke can think of nothing to say today when Naruto goes on and on about the old lady with a cat, who apparently orders from Ichiraku almost as frequently as Kabuto. Or about his new pet frogs, or about how superior Ichiraku is to Fusion ( _“It’s not even authentic Japanese food!” he says heatedly. “Hence the name ‘Fusion,’ moron,” Sasuke returns, with no heat whatsoever)._

“We should hang out some time, Sasuke,” Naruto says as they finish.

“Hn,” Sasuke grunts. That’s about as much eloquence as he can muster when Naruto is beaming at him with those giant blue eyes of his.

The next time he makes a delivery, Sasuke is dismayed to see a shaggy-haired boy carrying Kabuto’s delivery. The new boy makes no effort to conceal is aggravation at Orochimaru’s leering eyes or Kabuto’s suggestive comments. He does not talk to Sasuke, barely even acknowledges him.

Sasuke doesn’t want to acknowledge him, either, but he’s more than a little put off by Naruto’s absence.

“Where’s the other guy who usually does this run?” he asks, trying to maintain a casual, bored tone.

“Naruto? He’s out. Called in at the last minute. Don’t know what’s wrong with ‘im,” the boy says.

Sasuke drives home somberly.

Ichiraku sends a new driver after that, a boy in dark glasses named Shino. After him comes a red-headed boy with thick eyeliner and a red facial tattoo. He doesn’t bother introducing himself.

Ichiraku sends a different driver for the next eight consecutive deliveries. Sasuke begins to despair.

It has been two weeks. Sasuke has carried nine deliveries to Orochimaru’s house. His heart jumps uncomfortably when he catches sight of an orange hatchback coming to a stop in front of the house.

He has to force himself to walk calmly up the footpath.

“Hey,” he says, when he catches up to Naruto.

Naruto looks up at him. His face bursts into a huge grin. “Sasuke!” he exclaims happily. He claps Sasuke on the back.

It hurts. Sasuke is sure he’s left a hand print between his shoulder blades. That’s OK, though, because it feels like it’s been years since he’s seen that smile or looked into those clear, blue eyes.

“Thought you’d given up on the delivery gig,” Sasuke said, affecting a nonchalant tone.

“Nah. Just… uh… well. My godfather died,” Naruto says. It’s like a cloud has covered the sun. His eyes go dull and his megawatt smile dims.

Sasuke can’t say anything, though, because Orochimaru has come to the door.

“Hello, boys! Kabuto, look, your favorite driver is back!” he calls.

In an instant, Kabuto is at the door, too, complimenting Naruto and taking his cartons of ramen. Sasuke realizes that the bespectacled young man had been strangely subdued during Naruto’s absence. Now, however, everything is back to normal. A certain balance, however bizarre, has been reestablished. Order has been restored to the earth.

Naruto is quieter as they return to their cars.

Sasuke clears his throat. “I’m sorry about your godfather,” he says, feeling trite and awkward.

Naruto looks at him with something like surprise. He smiles again. “Thanks.”

Sasuke clears his throat again. Naruto looks at him, waiting for him to say what he’s trying to say.

Naruto has already suggested it, of course.

“Do you,” Sasuke said, pausing to clear his throat once more, “do you want to grab a coffee somewhere?”

_Grab a coffee._

That sounds casual enough. Surely Naruto cannot read, “I’ve been morose and discontented for the past few weeks because I’ve missed your smile so badly” from such a casual offer.

The sun breaks over Naruto’s face again. “Sure!” he agrees. “Uh, do you have to turn in your receipts?”

“No. I’ll turn them in and get my cash out tomorrow,” Sasuke says. It’s a first; he’s the only driver to faithfully turn in his satchel and his receipts immediately after his last delivery.

“Yeah, me, too,” Naruto says. “Uh… where’d you like to go?”

“Chidori,” Sasuke says. “It’s not far from here.”

Naruto agrees, and they get in their cars. Sasuke’s palms are so sweaty that it’s hard to grip the steering wheel.

His heart pounds when he reaches the coffee shop. He wonders if Naruto is rethinking it, if perhaps he’s made a last-minute left turn away from anything to do with Sasuke.

It’s not long, though, until the brash little car slides into the parking space next to his. Naruto gets out, grinning broadly when he sees Sasuke, and it feels _so good_ to have that smile directed at him.

Sasuke notices that the usually garrulous boy is quieter today. He supposes it’s natural, given that he’s lost someone dear to him. It still feels wrong, though, and Sasuke doesn’t know how to make up for the weight Naruto usually pulls in their conversations.

Naruto orders a confection of a drink with a veritable mountain of whipped cream on top. Sasuke orders a simple matcha. They collect their drinks, and Sasuke begins to walk towards a table. Naruto, though, grabs his arm.

“Let’s sit over there!” he says, gesturing towards a worn, velvet love seat in a corner.

“Hn. Fine.” Sasuke swallows hard. It feels awkward to think of sitting beside Naruto.

Naruto sinks into the love seat with a loud sigh. “It’s so good to be back home,” he says.

Sasuke carefully takes his place beside him. “Where were you?”

“Japan,” Naruto says. “That’s where the old guy lived.”

“When did you get back?”

“Day before yesterday,” Naruto says. He takes a sip of his sugary beverage. “Man, that’s good.”

“You only got back two days ago and you’re already back to work?” Sasuke asks, surprised. Any time he has made a trans-Pacific flight, he’s been knackered for at least a week.

“Yeah, bills to pay, you know,” Naruto replies. “And anyway, I don’t like being lazy. I guess I’m kinda immune to jet lag. Better to be doing stuff than sitting at home…”

He trails off, and his eyes cloud with sadness again.

“I get it,” Sasuke says.

“Do you, really?” Naruto asks, somewhat crossly.

“Yeah. It was the same for me after my family died,” Sasuke says quietly.

“Oh.”

The two of them sit wordlessly. Sasuke sips his tea, watching Naruto from the corner of his eye.

“He wasn’t the best guy,” Naruto says finally.

Sasuke turns to look at him. “You mean your godfather?”

Naruto nods. “He liked his sake. He like his whores even better. I lived with him for a little while, and he was always running off to drink and pick up women.”

Sasuke studies his face carefully. Naruto is usually an all-encompassing presence. In his sadness, though, he seems more remote.

“I still loved him a lot, though,” Naruto says after a pause. “He loved me, too, in his own way.”

Sasuke recalls all the times he wished his father would have spent more time with him. He recalls the way that work always seemed more important to the man than his younger son did. He recalls, too, the times he earned one of the stoic man’s rare smiles, or even rarer praise.

“I can understand that,” Sasuke says.

Naruto looks at him as if he’s grateful. Then he smiles a little, looks down, then back up at Sasuke.

“I was really happy to see you again today, Sasuke.”

Sasuke chokes on his tea. He coughs, and Naruto slaps him on the back. His face burns with embarrassment when Naruto passes him a napkin.

“You OK?” Naruto asks.

He nods his head. He’s more than OK, now that he knows Naruto missed him, too.

“It felt like everything was normal again when I saw you,” Naruto continues.

“Yeah. Same here.”

“Those guys are crazy, aren’t they? Orochimaru and Kabuto. I was kinda worried that you’d pass them off to a new driver before I got back,” Naruto says.

Sasuke forces himself to look into his eyes. “Nah. Why would I? They tip really well.”

Naruto laughs. “Yeah, heh. They do. But you know what, Sasuke? I found out Kabuto tips the other guys only 20 percent! Can you believe it?”

“Hn.” Sasuke can believe it. The sun rises and sets in Naruto. Who wouldn’t pay extra for that?

Naruto grins and takes another sip of his drink. When he sets the glass down, whipped cream arcs over his upper lip.

It’s altogether too adorable, and Sasuke flushes uncomfortably. Naruto peers at him innocently with his wide, blue eyes.

“Naruto, you have cream on your face,” he says, and it comes out more harshly than he would have liked.

Naruto is completely unbothered, though. He wipes off most of it. “Did I get it all?” he asks.

“Almost. There’s a little bit on the left side,” Sasuke says.

Naruto swipes at his mouth with the napkin, but the speck remains.

“Still there,” Sasuke advises.

“Here, you do it. You can see,” Naruto says, handing him another napkin.

Sasuke’s hands shake as he leans in closer to Naruto. He presses the napkin gently against his lips and wipes away the last trace of the whipped cream, hoping Naruto cannot hear his heart pounding.

“Thanks,” Naruto says, and the look in his eyes causes a heady warmth to pervade Sasuke’s chest.

“No problem. We should probably get you a bib next time,” Sasuke jabs, looking away.

Naruto laughs and punches his arm. “Bastard.”

“Idiot.”

They’re both smiling.

The barista has to ask them to leave when it’s time to close. As they’re walking to their cars, Naruto stops and peers into Sasuke’s eyes.

“Thanks, Sasuke. I was starting to wonder if I’d ever smile like this again,” he says, his eyes round and childlike.

“It was nothing.”

Sasuke smiles all the way home.

They go out after every delivery from that night on. They usually go to Chidori, where the barista starts preparing their drinks as soon as they walk in. One night, though, Naruto talks him into going to the arcade for a game of laser tag.

It’s the most fun Sasuke has had in his life. Naruto pouts when he loses. He grins and blushes, though, when Sasuke plays the claw game and gives him the toad plushie he wins. Naruto grips it tightly for the rest of the night.

Sasuke feels a sense of loss as they walk to their cars, the arcade locking its doors behind them. He’s relieved when Naruto, still bouncing on the balls of his feet, asks if they can go to Riverside Park.

Naruto babbles on, as usual. Sasuke allows the sound of his voice to wash over him. He’s never known another person like Naruto. He’s enthusiastic about everything he does. He gushes about his pet toads, Gamakichi and Gamabunta.

Their hands brush as they walk the path along the river. It sends tingles up and down Sasuke’s arm. Naruto stops and looks out over the water.

“It’s so pretty, isn’t it, Sasuke?” he asks, his voice full of wonder.

“It is,” Sasuke agrees.

His heart lurches when Naruto turns to look at him.

“It’s really nice to be with you,” he says.

Sasuke swallows. He has been thinking the same thing.

Naruto takes his hand. He leans into Sasuke and presses the briefest, softest of kisses to his lips.

Sasuke stands, stunned into silence.

“Are you OK, Sasuke? I mean… shit… sorry,” Naruto fumbles.

Sasuke’s heartbeat is now a loud tattoo in his ears. He grips Naruto’s hand and pulls him closer.

He tastes sugar and cinnamon when their lips meet. Naruto puts his hands on Sasuke’s hips. They take their time, and there’s an innocence about the way they’re exploring this newfound closeness.

Sasuke shivers as the temperature drops. They pull apart reluctantly. It is now completely dark; lights shimmer on the surface of the river.

“I like you a lot,” Naruto says in an uncharacteristically quiet voice.

A million sarcastic responses float through Sasuke’s mind. He rejects them all, though, and says, simply, “I like you, too.”

Even without being able to see his face, Sasuke knows Naruto is grinning.

Their evenings are now filled with languid kisses and hand-holding. It’s a first for them both; Sasuke is surprised to find that Naruto has never dated anyone before. Naruto seems equally surprised that Sasuke hasn’t.

The kisses last longer and longer each time they meet. Their hands grip each other a little harder. The gentle, pervasive warmth between them grows by degrees into an all-consuming heat.

Sasuke can think of little other than Naruto. They text each other all day when they’re apart. When they’re together, their words are punctuated with caresses and kisses.

Naruto grips the back of Sasuke’s neck possessively. There’s a feral quality to their kisses, now, that makes Sasuke’s head reel. Their lips crash against each other. Their tongues wrestle for dominance. Red and purple marks are scattered over Sasuke’s neck and shoulders by the time he goes home most nights, feeling both satisfied and frustrated.

They’ve been seeing each other this way for two weeks when Naruto asks him to stay. He says nothing, but leans into Naruto again.

Naruto’s tongue slips between his lips. He does not stop kissing him as he pushes him towards the bed in his shabby little studio apartment. His hands slip under Sasuke’s shirt and grip his waist.

Sasuke moans into the kiss. Naruto lays him back and pulls away, staring into his eyes.

Sasuke knows what he is asking.

_Yes._

Naruto can read the answer in Sasuke’s features. He kisses him gently; it’s a contrast to their feverish kisses earlier. He takes his time, kisses Sasuke’s jaw, his nose, his eyelids. Then he’s kissing just beneath his ear, and Sasuke gasps and arches his back.

Sasuke’s breath is ragged as Naruto teases his neck with his teeth. The cool air makes his nipples harden when the other boy pulls off his shirt.

Naruto pauses and looks at Sasuke with so much desire, so much affection, that it almost hurts. Sasuke blinks as he looks him over, pleased by the hunger so evident in his face.

Then, Naruto’s lips are on his skin. He swipes Sasuke’s nipple with his tongue, then sucks it gently. He trails his fingers over Sasuke’s rib cage as he teases the other nipple into a hard peak then lavishes the same attention upon it. Sasuke’s fingers are tangled in Naruto’s hair, so much softer than it looks.

Naruto circles his umbilicus with his tongue, driving Sasuke to madness. He lifts his hips as Naruto slides his shorts down. He is almost painfully hard.

“Sasuke…” Naruto’s voice is ragged with want.

He licks across the head of Sasuke’s cock, then swirls his tongue around it hungrily. He closes his lips around him and Sasuke feels as if he could die. It feels better than anything Sasuke has ever felt.

“So… close… please stop…” he begs Naruto.

Naruto releases his cock with a plop. He wipes his mouth with the back of his hand.

“What do you want, Sasuke?” he asks

“You.” Sasuke’s voice is almost a whine.

“You sure?”

Sasuke does not trust his voice. He nods. Naruto reaches into his bedside table and withdraws a bottle and a foil-wrapped condom. Sasuke smiles when he notices his hands are shaking.

“I… um. I’m gonna… use… my finger, uhm. First,” Naruto stammers. Sasuke nods again.

Naruto coats his fingers with lube and kneels. He spreads Sasuke’s knees further apart. Sasuke closes his eyes, suddenly aware of being on display.

It’s not a finger he feels, but Naruto’s tongue, gently circling his opening. It’s a novel sensation, an extraordinary one, and Sasuke moans in response. Naruto probes him with his tongue, and Sasuke’s hips shudder.

Naruto does not stop kissing and licking when he positions his finger at Sasuke’s opening. He smears lube around the sensitive, virgin flesh, then gently eases his finger into him.

Sasuke breathes in sharply. It’s an unusual feeling at first. When Naruto begins to move, however, it’s amazing. Soon, he is rocking his hips in response to the stimulation.

Naruto is frustratingly careful. Sasuke is beside himself, begging for more, so Naruto delicately and slowly inserts another finger.

Sasuke feels himself stretching. He moves impatiently until Naruto begins thrusting his fingers in and out rhythmically.

“Want you,” he gasps out. Naruto withdraws his fingers, wipes them on his discarded shirt.

“Are you sure?” Sasuke can hear the nerves and concern that color Naruto’s voice.

“Yes, goddammit, just… _yes_.”

Naruto peels his trousers off and steps out of them. Sasuke is treated, for the first time, to his complete nudity. He takes in the way Naruto’s abdominal muscles ripple beneath the tanned skin, the definition in his quadriceps. Naruto is just as hard as Sasuke is; the crown of his cock peeks out from his foreskin, vivid red and glistening with pre-cum.

Sasuke bites his lip as Naruto rolls the condom over his erection. He coats himself with lubricant, then positions himself. He looks at Sasuke questioningly. Sasuke nods.

Sasuke winces but breathes through the initial sting. Naruto takes his time, but Sasuke can feel his muscles trembling, protesting against his restraint. Soon, he’s fully ensconced in Sasuke. For a moment Sasuke lies absolutely still, getting accustomed to being filled this way, and Naruto accommodates him, fearful of hurting him.

But Sasuke soon needs more. He places his hands around Naruto’s neck. “Move,” he says, his voice shaking.

Naruto partially withdraws from Sasuke slowly, then just as slowly thrusts back in. He does this a few times, until they’re both trembling. He rocks his hips, establishing a rhythm, and soon, he is pumping into Sasuke steadily.

Sasuke’s body spasms when Naruto’s cock brushes over something elusive within him. His cock had softened slightly when Naruto entered him, but it hardens again. His muscles clench around Naruto, gripping him tightly and spurring him to thrust harder and faster.

Naruto grips his cock and strokes as he thrusts, and it feels so impossibly good that Sasuke feels he might actually die. His testicles contract, and he feels his entire body straining with impending release.

“Oh _fuck!”_ he cries out. “Naruto! Cumming…”

He shoots off over Naruto’s hand, over his stomach. His muscles spasm around Naruto’s cock, and he responds by plowing into Sasuke harder. Once again, he brushes against the bundle of nerves inside, and it’s like a second orgasm, or else an intensification of the first; Sasuke keens as his body responds to the stimulation. His vision goes black.

“Sasuke!” Naruto cries. He thrusts into Sasuke harder than he has done so far, then collapses atop him, spent, as his body spasms.

They lie this way for a while, breathing each other in and coming down from the most intense high either of them has ever experienced. Sasuke can feel Naruto’s heart beating against him; it’s a comforting sensation. As his mind begins to collect itself once more, it occurs to him that he’s really happy that this is a first for both of them.

Naruto lifts himself up and pulls out of Sasuke. It feels strange, now, not to be filled. Naruto pulls off the condom and throws it away, then grabs a tissue from the bedside table to wipe off Sasuke’s stomach. Sasuke closes his eyes and smiles.

Naruto lies down beside Sasuke and kisses him gently. “Are you OK?” he asks. “Did it… did it hurt?”

“I’m fine,” Sasuke says, laying his head against Naruto’s chest. “Feeling good.”

He yawns. Naruto wraps his arms around Sasuke. “Stay,” he whispers.

Both Ichiraku and Fusion hire newer drivers. Despite the jokes made by Kakashi and the other drivers, Sasuke and Naruto continue to make the deliveries to the House of Horrors, however; it has become a tradition. Kabuto and Orochimaru do not move away, as they had initially indicated they would, and while they continue to tip generously, the attention they bestow upon Naruto and Sasuke becomes more avuncular than predatory.

They continue the deliveries even after they move in together, planning their date nights around them. They do not quit until they have both finished college and found jobs in their respective fields.

Their wedding is an intimate event. Neither of them has family to invite. Their mutual friends gather in the chapel, murmuring and whispering and casting discreet glances at the two strange men who sit holding hands in the front row. One is pale and theatrically dressed, with preternaturally white skin and green, dramatically made-up eyes. The other is a younger man with thick glasses and grey hair. They seem out of place, somehow, and their presence is off-putting.

The officiant pronounces Sasuke and Naruto wed, and the newly-married pair kiss. Everyone smiles and cries at the same time. No one does so with as much feeling as the two strange men in the front row, though.


	2. Rattle Their Cages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We've seen everything from Sasuke's point of view, so far. But what about the men who brought him and Naruto together? This is their story.

Orochimaru peeks out the window through the blinds. “Oh, now, Fusion has really sent a lovely young man this time!” he says.

Kabuto chuckles. “How long do you think he’ll last?”

Orochimaru watches the dark-haired young man who is walking up their steps. “I’m not sure. This one looks very determined,” he says.

“What’s the average, now?” Kabuto asks.

“You know what the turnover rate in the food industry is,” Orochimaru replies. “They typically last about 4 deliveries.”

Kabuto’s eyes gleam from behind his thick, horn-rimmed glasses. “Do you think this will ever get boring?”

Orochimaru grins gleefully. It’s a sight both hideous and arousing to Kabuto. “I doubt it. Kabuto, one learns, at my age, to take one’s entertainment where it might be found.”

“Oh! I think that might be your dinner, now! He’s lovely, too. Look at them, Kabuto! They’re so… dare I say it… _cute!_ One dark-haired and pale, the other blond and tanned… What a marvelous contrast!”

Kabuto laughs and shakes his head.

The dark-haired boy is stoic; although he keeps his distance from Orochimaru, he shows no reaction to the flirtation. The blond boy, though, is boisterous and brash, and he cannot help but gawk as the two men lavish their attention upon him.

As they sit down to their meals, they grin. “No, I do not think this will ever get boring,” Orochimaru says. “You did tip well, didn’t you, Kabuto?”

“Of course,” Kabuto says. “Fifty percent. How much did you leave?”

“Sixty percent,” Orochimaru says.

“This might become an expensive hobby,” Kabuto says with a laugh.

“We can afford it,” Orochimaru says lightly.

Moving to Konoha from Otogakure has left them feeling restless and unmoored. They cannot come to an agreement about cuisine, moreover; thus, they have compromised by ordering from two different restaurants and dining in after work most nights.

It had stung to see the reactions they received from their first delivery drivers, were Kabuto to be honest. He knows they make an odd pair. He knows that Orochimaru, alone, is a shock to the more pedestrian townsfolk. Still, it cuts to realize that they seem to be nothing more than the village outsiders. So they have begun to play up to the roles they find themselves cast in. They have even begun making predictions about how long the delivery drivers would last.

To their surprise, the same two boys continue to make their deliveries. It’s the first time they have not been handed off to other drivers immediately. Kabuto and Orochimaru are both impressed. Soon, the boys prove to be far more entertaining than they had initially thought they might be. After deliveries, they seem linger, chatting on the sidewalk as if they had nowhere else to be.

“Who do you think will make the first move?” Orochimaru asks.

Kabuto shrugs. “Blondie is very bold and outgoing. But the dark haired boy has an intensity and a focus about him.”

“Indeed,” Orochimaru says.

They are both a bit crestfallen when the blond driver seems to have abandoned them at last.

“He seems like a lost little lamb without his friend,” Orochimaru says, as he watches his driver walk back to his car.

“Do you notice how he looks to see who’s driving every time?” Kabuto asks.

“Mhm. And there’s always just a hint of disappointment before he affects that bored, disinterested look again,” Orochimaru replies.

“Those binoculars seem to have been a very useful gift,” Kabuto says lightly.

“Quite!” agrees Orochimaru.

They are both unaccountably giddy when the blond boy returns. “Kabuto, is it possible that they’ve become even cuter? Look at this,” Orochimaru says, handing the binoculars to his partner.

Kabuto peers out. The black-headed boy’s shoulders are tense and he walks quickly towards the blond.

“They are. So much tension. This is better than soaps. Blondie looks sad today, though…”

“Oh, my… I hope they work it out!” Orochimaru says with utter sincerity.

They each leave a tip nearing 100 percent that night, and they smile like a couple of old match-making hens when the two drive off in the same direction.

They watch the two become closer over the next few weeks.

“How does the entire neighborhood not collapse from all this tension?” Orochimaru says laughingly. “They do think they’re being _so_ discreet, too, it’s precious.”

“Do you think it will last, or do you think it’s a fling?” Kabuto asks.

“It’s not a fling. They are both determined. After all, neither of them has cracked, no matter what we say or do. And I don’t think my driver is the ‘fling’ sort.”

“No, I don’t think he is,” Kabuto agrees. “And I think mine is too much of an innocent puppy to do flings. At least at this stage in his life.”

As time goes on, the men realize that the two boys are utterly serious about each other. They no longer attempt to rattle their cages when they make their deliveries. Instead, they find that they are grateful to them. They had been so accustomed to being gawked at and made outcasts of that they had turned it into a game, trying to see just how quickly they could alienate their drivers. These two young men, however, have become a constant in their lives, and their blossoming affection touches something deep within the jaded pair. Even if the boys are only there for the generous tips the men leave them, they remain.

“It takes one back, does it not, Kabuto?” Orochimaru asks wistfully one evening. The dark haired boy has just tenderly kissed the other on the cheek.

“It does,” Kabuto says. “Was either of us ever that innocent?”

“Once,” Orochimaru says, a note of sadness in his voice.

Kabuto wraps is arms around Orochimaru’s shoulders. “Remember our first dates?”

Orochimaru laughs. “Yes. But neither of us was an innocent by that time.”

“No,” Kabuto says, smiling. “It was lovely, though.”

“It was.”

They are shocked and touched when the wedding invitation arrives. It takes them a moment to put together who Sasuke and Naruto are. When they realize, they are ecstatic. They have had very few celebrations with others in the past few years. It’s genuinely moving to them to be recognized for playing a role, however odd and unconventional, in this relationship.

They dress their best on the day of the wedding. Kabuto has even gifted Orochimaru a special, limited-offer Urban Decay palette just for the occasion. Orochimaru has him fitted for an extraordinary suit. They are aware of the stares and comments they elicit when they arrive, but they don’t care. When they’re shown to the very front row, Kabuto believes Orochimaru might cry.

When Sasuke and Naruto kiss, he _does_ cry. Kabuto cries, too.

They both nearly sob when the grooms grasp their hands in the reception line, when the blond one—Naruto—says, “We wouldn’t be here today without you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TheRedRobin, I hope you enjoy! Please forgive if it's utterly ridiculous.
> 
> So... I didn't start out thinking I'd write this chapter, but after a bit, I couldn't resist. An entire back story about Orochimaru and Kabuto just created itself in my mind, and I had to run with it. <3

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for the talented TheRedRobin, whose support has meant so much to me as an author. Thank you so much for all your encouragement! And congratulations on completing your assignments!
> 
> "Let's Pick Up Where We Left Off" is such a marvelous story; anyone who has not read it should. It's sweet and well-written, an all-around delight.
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/15881601


End file.
